Сейген Сузунами
| Изображение = Seigen.JPG | Раса = Синигами | Пол = мужской | Отряд = 5 | Место работы = Армия арранкаров Айзена | Бывшее место работы = Готей 13, Общество душ | Должность = | Бывшая должность = Капитан пятого отряда | Команда = | Бывшая команда = Файл:5.jpg Пятый отряд | Партнёры = | Бывшие партнёры = Сосуке Айзен | База = Штаб пятого отряда и поместье Сузунами, Сейрейтей, Общество душ | Родственники = Конока Сузунами (старшая сестра †) Фуджимару Кудо (приёмный сын) Мацури Кудо (приёмная дочь) | Образование = Академия духовных искусств | Шикай = Шиден | Банкай = Неизвестен | Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach: The 3rd Phantom | Японский голос = Казухико Иноуэ | Английский голос = Дейв Меллоу }} — персонаж из видеоигры Bleach: The 3rd Phantom. В игре он был капитаном пятого отряда Готея 13. Его лейтенантом был Сосуке Айзен. Внешность Сейген носит стандартную форму синигами и капитанский хаори 5-го отряда. У него темно-красные волосы, которые разделены по центру и с левой стороны его лица свисает прядь. Характер Сейген довольно суровый человек. Он считает, что выполнять работу синигами — это его долг. Он проводит чёткую границу между личной жизнью и своими обязанностями (например, он настаивает, чтобы Мацури и Фуджимару называли его «капитаном Сузунами»). Хотя с другой стороны, даже несмотря на звание капитана, он часто выглядит беззаботным, и предпочитает, чтобы на дежурстве его называли по имени. Он очень много заботится о своей сестре и своих подчиненных. Он явно хочет, чтобы все считали его надёжным человеком. История Силы и способности Мастер владения мечом: Сейген очень опытен в фехтовании, и способен эффективно использовать свой Занпакто. Как и положено капитану, он владеет и Шикаем и Банкаем. Эксперт поступи: Seigen is known to be an expert at Shunpo, as he states that both he and Aizen are proficient with the use of Shunpo. He can use it to arrive at any location quickly, as well as effectively in battle, using them to strike his opponent multiple times. Эксперт кидо: Сейген опытен в Кидо, весьма сведущ в Хадо и Бакудо. Духовный меч Шиден (紫電, «''фиолетовая молния''»): У меча довольно длинная тёмно-красная рукоять и гарда в форме глаза с дырами и шипами по бокам. thumb|right|190px|Seigen's Zanpakutō in its Shikai state. *'Шикай': Команда высвобождения — . Рукоять принимает нормальный размер. Лезвие становится зубчатым, похожим на молнию, с двумя острыми шипами на конце. thumb|right|190px|Shiden's Special Ability :Специальная способность шикая: Поднимая свой Занпакто вертикально вверх, и заряжая его молнией, Сейген опускает меч на землю, электричество стекает по нему на кончики, формируя шар, а потом производя широкоформатную атаку молниями. :* : Паутина молний вылетает с Шидена и парализует всё на своём пути. :* : Шиден выстреливает огромной фиолетовой молнией. *'Банкай': Неизвестен. Первая форма пустого Раздел не написан. Вторая форма пустого ''Раздел не написан. Несостыковки с каноном События, происходящие в игре, не согласуются с хронологией манги и аниме. По сюжету игры Сейген был капитаном пятого отряда в то же самое время, когда Кисуке Урахара был капитаном двенадцатого отряда. Однако, в манге (и в аниме) всё время, пока Урахара оставался капитаном, пятым отрядом командовал Шинджи Хирако. А затем, вследствие интриг Айзена, Урахара и Хирако одновременно покинули Общество душ. Ссылки en:Seigen Suzunami de:Seigen Suzunami fr:Seigen Suzunami es:Seigen Suzunami pl:Seigen Suzunami Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи из видеоигр Категория:Мужчины Категория:Синигами Категория:Бывшие капитаны Категория:Изгнанные синигами Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Эксперты поступи Категория:Эксперты кидо